


La morte di Kamhara

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [33]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Remembers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli ultimi istanti di vita di Kamhara.[Fa parte di DBNA].





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 La fine di Vegeta-sei I° parte  
  
"Cosa ci fate tu e il principe qui? Lo sapete che non potete uscire da palazzo" si lamentò Radish. I suoi lunghi capelli erano legati con un laccio e la coda gli arrivava fino alle caviglie. La bambina davanti a lui arrossì, sorrise e piegò in avanti il capo, mettendo le braccia dietro la schiena. Le sue iridi nocciola si tinsero di verde e aumentò il sorriso, sentendo un brivido freddo lungo la schiena.  
"Volevo salutarti prima della tua partenza" disse e la voce le tremò.

Radish sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte.

Kamy strinse un pugno e le sue iridi divennero rosso sangue.  
"Mi raccomando, se ti fai sconfiggere, ti ammazzo io! Guai a te se ti cacci nei guai per un semplice giro di perlustrazione!" gridò. Radish indietreggiò deglutendo e un rivolo di sudore gli rigò il viso, si appoggiò alla superficie bianca della navicella aperta.  
"Ora devo andare, a presto" biascicò, entrando nella navicella.

Le iridi di Kamy divennero azzurre e la bambina dimenò la mano.  
"Ciao" salutò gentilmente.  
"Radish, non mi dire che una guardia reale scappa di paura" mormorò Vegeta.

Radish guardò il bambino affiancare la sorella e si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
"Certo che no vostra altezza" sussurrò. Si deterse il rivolo di sudore con il dorso dell'altra mano.  
"A me sembrava" sibilò il principino.  
"Ha detto di no, Veggy" ribatté Kamy.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi e aumentò l'aura.  
"Non chiamarmi Veggy" disse atono. Radish chiuse la navicella e premette un pulsante sul telecomando che prese al suo interno. La navicella partì e i due bambini vennero sbalzati indietro per l'onda d'urto sprigionata dal movimento. Nappa li prese entrambi al volo, per la collottola dei vestiti.  
"Non litigate. E Kamy, sarai anche una strega, ma non devi mancare di rispetto al futuro sovrano" ordinò. Mise a terra a Vegeta che si passò le mani coperte dai guanti sul mantello rosso.  
"Principe, probabilmente quell'inetto nemmeno tornerà vivo, non dovresti rivolgergli la parola" disse. Kamy sfuggì alla presa di Nappa, gli arrampicò sulla testa calva e la tempestò di pugni.  
"Certo che tornerà!" strepitò. Le sue iridi color nocciola si tinsero di riflessi vermigli.  
< Volevo dire a Radish il vero motivo per cui siamo qui, ma Nappa ci osservava e poi faceva la spia al re > pensò.  
"Kamy, tra nemmeno cinque minuti partirò per la mia prima missione per Lord Freezer. Se continui a comportarti così non ti farò assistere" brontolò Vegeta. Kamy smise di colpire Nappa e saltò giù, levitò fino all'altro bambino e gli sorrise.  
"Mi perdoni sua altezza" recitò. Irrigidì le spalle e fece sbattere i talloni. Vegeta ghignò e si accarezzò lo scouter.  
"Scuse accettate" sussurrò.  
"Però mi piace vederti arrabbiato, Veggy". Aggiunse Kamy e Nappa si sbatté la mano sul viso.


	2. Cap.2 La fine di Vegeta-sei II° parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo:  
> will.i.am - Scream & Shout ft. Britney Spears

Cap.2 La fine di Vegeta-sei II° parte  
  
"Soldati d'elite: Vegeta e Nappa sono pregati di recarsi nell'hangar numero tre, ripeto soldati d'élite...". Annunciò una voce metallica. Kamy si appoggiò alla balaustra metallica e guardò Vegeta e Nappa allontanarsi verso la navicella. Rabbrividì vedendo la figura di Zarbon e dimenò la coda.  
"Non ci hanno fatto avvicinare" sussurrò.  
"Ovvio. Ci sono gli scagnozzi di Lord Freezer, questo rende la zona vietata" disse una voce femminile alle spalle della rossa. Le iridi di Kamy divennero azzurre, si raddrizzò e si voltò vedendo una bambina alta il doppio di lei raggiungerla, ad ogni suo passo faceva ondeggiare un mantello.  
"Principessa, è un piacere vederla" salutò gentilmente. S'intravedeva la spalla di Lory, che camminava alle spalle della principessa. Veki le si affiancò, si affacciò e inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo Vegeta entrare nella navicella.  
"Sei venuta a salutare quella scimmia sottosviluppata di mio fratello? Non so cosa ci trovi in lui". Si lamentò Veki, passando una mano nei corti capelli neri, le ciocche le solleticarono gli zigomi.  
"Il principe è così cavalleresco, sopporta persino una terza classe come me" sussurrò Kamy. Le sue guance si tinsero di rosso e le iridi le divennero color nocciola, leggermente liquide.  
"Kamy, secondo me tu ti ubriachi di prima mattina! Sei un'ubriacona come tuo padre, è evidente. È un mostriciattolo pieno di sé, un nanetto che nostra madre non fa altro che viziare. Avrebbe dovuto spedirlo lontano alla nascita, come hanno fatto con quell'essere inutile di nostro fratello minore Tarble. Non solo non ha niente di cavalleresco, ma a tavola sembra un animale" si lamentò Veki. Le sue iridi color cioccolato brillarono e una ciocca dei capelli color inchiostro le finì davanti al viso.  
Lory guardò le navicelle di Vegeta e degli altri sfrecciare nello spazio e socchiuse gli occhi, morendosi il labbro. Vide la gigantesca navicella di Freezer avvicinarsi al loro pianeta, oscurando i due soli.  
"Principessa Veki...". Sussurrò Lory.  
" _Ssssh_ , non ora. Devo accertarmi che Kamy non s'innamori di quel deficiente di mio fratello". La zittì Veki.  
Kamy abbassò il capo, incassandolo tra le spalle e sentì le orecchie bollenti. Delle ciocche vermiglie le finirono davanti al viso e le sue iridi divennero rosso rubino.  
"Non lo amo! Sarebbe un grande onore essere il suo soldato più fidato, non importa se mi piace o piacerà mai ai fini della mia fedeltà!" sbraitò.   
Risuonò l'urlo di Bardack e tutti si voltarono nella direzione da cui era venuto.  
Kamy vide una gigantesca luce vermiglia, sentiva ancora rimbombare l'urlo del padre. Venne abbagliata da una luce bianca, la risata di Freezer risuonò tutt'intorno e il pianeta Vegeta esplose.


End file.
